


Peter Lukas and The Terrible Book

by The_Playground_of_Alcor



Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-02
Updated: 2020-05-02
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:27:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23961496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Playground_of_Alcor/pseuds/The_Playground_of_Alcor
Summary: I wrote this in about 15 minutes at 2:30 AMSpecifically in response to this Tumblr posthttps://42chickens.tumblr.com/post/616982960526262272Don't blame me for this.
Kudos: 15





	Peter Lukas and The Terrible Book

Peter Lukas sighed. This wasn't an uncommon occurance, but the cause for this one was certainly a first. He stood on the balcony overlooking the south lawn, where a roughly human-sized crater had been put sometime in the night. He'd heard something, or apparently someone, impact on the grounds the night before, but he'd been too wrapped up in working on his new ritual idea to bother checking then. No such excuse now, unfortunately.

Moving out to the lawn, Peter sipped his vaguely warm coffee as he idly searched for other signs. Soon enough, he found signs. An impressively large pile of it, in fact, right in the midst of his rosebushes. Another sigh.

A little more investigation found a patch of recently disturbed earth. Using the new empty mug, Peter dug at the soil, uncovering a garishly bright cover, loudly proclaiming "1001 Jokes So Bad, You'll Die!"

"Mr. Crew. I suppose I should have guessed." Peter mumbled as he considered the book. On the one hand, he could easily see Mike Crew as being the kind of fellow who would gladly try and gaslight him, particularly with something so juvenile. On the other, though, he'd seen other books that were even more mundane, but we're undeniably Lietners.

After a few moments hesitation, he scooped the dirt back over the cover. Better safe than sorry, he rationalized. 


End file.
